


Nothing more than a feeling

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Canon Character Death - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to the lovely <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://derenai.livejournal.com/">derenai</a> for the beta. Vaguely inspired by the song "Juste une illusion" from Jean-Louis Aubert.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nothing more than a feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[derenai](http://derenai.livejournal.com/) for the beta. Vaguely inspired by the song "Juste une illusion" from Jean-Louis Aubert.

 

It started a few years after Arthur’s death. That sensation, that feeling that prodded Merlin to move, to go somewhere else. He always followed it, convinced that it would lead him to Arthur.

The years passed by and he never found Arthur. Though, he always went where his feelings were guiding him.

He knew it was nothing more than an illusion. A way for his subconscious to give his endless life a meaning.

There was also that foolish hope of finally finding Arthur that kept him moving, travelling all around the country, searching for a place… That kept him alive.


End file.
